


It's Gayme (Game) Day

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, public coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: A classmate from Too approaches Aomine about an interest in Kagami. Aomine hatches a plan that will hopefully prevent him from ever being in that sort of situation ever again.





	It's Gayme (Game) Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, honestly, I have like 10 or so fics. (some finished, some not) sitting in MY DOCS so fuck it, whether I like em or not, HERE'S ONE.

Asking Aomine what was wrong with his relationship with Kagami was like asking him to navigate a field of landmines only to settle on the one he wanted to step on. Because forgoing the fact that they were both huge, rough, stubborn basketball junkies, they also had to live the unfortunate reality of being men, friends, rivals, lovers and so much more. Sure, maybe one or even two of those things would be manageable, but all? It was just best not to dwell on it. Living that reality wasn’t difficult and it was rewarding to them both, so why fuck with a homeostatic relationship. No reason. But alas, that may have worked if only Kagami and Aomine were the only two people in the world.

Aomine had been in a hurry changing after practice in order to make the last train to Kagami’s part of town, when a teammate alerted him to some ‘so-and-so’ waiting to talk to him out in the hallway. It wasn’t rare for his fans to request his presence and usually Aomine relished the chance at sneaking a glance or two at the rack of whatever girl was after him before he would deny her. If he was observant at all, he would notice that the increase in the frequency of these instances may be indicative of how utterly platonic his and Kagami’s relationship seemed to the outside world. 

Well, he was certainly noticing now as it was being expertly thrown into his face by the beautiful blonde, tan, emerald-eyed, very male, Too's swim-team captain.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught that, could you repeat yourself…?!” Aomine muttered while the pinkie in his ear furiously dug to clear the debris which was the definite cause of him having misheard.

The man, figuratively dubbed ‘prince charming’ by the majority of Too, did not seemed disillusioned in the slightest by the steadily building aura of irritation around the tanned ace.

“I was just wondering if I could maybe get either an introduction or the number of that redheaded friend of yours that you sometimes hang around. Kagami Taiga.”

Ah. Nope. Unfortunately, Aomine Daiki did not incorrectly hear or interpret . Sure, him and Kagami weren’t affectionate in public, rather, they were the complete opposite… most of the time. And now, Aomine sort of hated that it was only his teammates who had caught him a few times when he had bowed to the temptation of capturing his boyfriends plump lips or his plump ass. And Aomine also sort of hated how considerate said teammates were for keeping his personal life just that, personal.

Because now, Aomine Daiki had another unnecessary and very, very, exceedingly annoying complication to deal with. He briefly wondered how it was that people knew Kagami was gay but not that he belonged to Aomine. Because, yes, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga were not overly affectionate in public, nor did they put their relationship on blast, but that did not mean that the blue haired male was not possessive as fuck. And now, prompted by the current situation, the tanned male wondered if maybe this was a regular occurrence on Kagami’s end at Seirin as well.

The clearing of a throat brought Daiki’s attention back to the gorgeous specimen in front of him. Aomine scowled at him, and purposefully allowed his mind to wander even further before answering. Because first this asshole detains him, then delays him, and then tries to rush him with his passive aggressive cough?! Fuck. That. Oh and maybe also because he was trying to pick up his boyfriend… maybe.

And damn it if prince charming wasn’t exactly Kagami’s type too, physically, anyway. His body type mirrored Aomine’s but his skin was tanned just a shade darker than Kagami’s, giving him a sort of surfer look. His blonde hair complimented and contrasted his dark green eyes and unless he stuffed his package, many of Aomine’s former conquests raved about that bulge in his speedos being fairly representative of what lie underneath . Although one girl had mentioned, unprompted of course, that prince charming’s cock wasn’t as big as Aomine’s. Small concessions considering Aomine was relatively huge himself.  
Plus, the guy was apparently angelic in nature, said to have practically walked out of a fairytale storybook with all that sappy shit like patience, consideration, compassion, blahblah…  
But then again, Aomine knew another stubborn, filthy mouthed angel. He was dating said being. And hell bent on keeping him. Because, Kagami didn’t like Aomine in spite of his brusque and rude nature, he liked him because of it. Kagami knew exactly what Aomine needed to make him happy in life and didn’t try to change him or anything else.

So fuck it, if a change in their relationship status would prevent Aomine from ever having to deal with this sort of shitty situation again, then so be it.

“Ah, sorry, I was just thinking how to go about it…” Aomine finally answered. His answer caused a brilliant smile spread across prince charming’s face. Fuck, that smile was beautiful and fueled Aomine’s hate even more. “The practice game against Seirin this Thursday, if you still want an intro afterwards, find me.”

The blonde practically glowed, forcing Aomine’s hand into a handshake while thanking him profusely. Aomine didn’t feel a single shred of remorse for the poor fool. Nor did he feel any sense of loss or sadness at the idea of publicly disclosing his relationship with his steady boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine rarely promoted any of his games and even his efforts this time, relative to a normal person, would still be counted as the bare minimum. But still, with how rare it was for the Too Ace to have even told around ten non-teammates to attend the game, the word spread like wildfire leading to a currently packed gym. In fact, for reasons that Aomine would rather not think about, there seemed to be quite a few Seirin students in attendance as well. All the better for his plans he supposed. 

Both teams were at their respective benches, warming up for the second half. The only real thought Aomine had given to the matter, other than his decision to do this, was regarding when he would enact his plan. 

Aomine kept throwing cursory glances at Kagami, who in turn returned a few of them with furrowed, split-browed curiosity as to Aomine’s somewhat strange behavior. The fiery redhead knew his boyfriend well enough to sense that something was up, but it’s not like he could take preventative measures such as distancing himself, considering Aomine played power forward in direct opposition to him. 

Ah well, at least dating the bastard was never boring.

Aomine waited for the referee whistle signaling 2 minutes of halftime remaining before he started sauntering over to his boyfriend. The bluenette figured this was the best time of any to enact his plan, smack dab in the middle of the match when attendance would be highest. Kagami saw him coming, saw the devious smirk on his face, and immediately started retreating towards the Seirin bench. He should have known it was impossible to flee from Aomine Daiki when the stubborn ace set his mind on something. Ok, Kagami could do this. He had a fairly good idea of his boyfriend’s intentions anyways. The jerkface probably just planned on riling him up by taunting them. Nothing new. Maybe Kagami could get a few jabs in himself.

“Hey Bakagami.” Aomine’s voice echoed loudly enough for many of the nearby spectators attention along with Kagami’s. Kagami turned, curiously suspicious considering the tone Aomine just used wasn’t conceited or instigating… it was affectionate. And just as Kagami was about to question it, Aomine grabbed the front of Kagami’s jersey and pulled him into a mashing of their lips. It wasn’t a reciprocal kiss. Aomine’s lips were moving but Kagami was stuck, his mind and body short circuiting. Aomine was kissing him. Very publicly. In front of the majority of Too’s student body and a good number of Seirin… Why would he…?! Oh… Right… Of course. His possessive boyfriend probably just wanted to publicly brand him. Because the asshole never cared about public opinion, unless it benefitted him in some way.

Kagami sighed as he felt his boyfriend’s hand move from his neck to snake through the hair on the back of his head, trying to encourage some mutual reaction. Because Aomine’s plan wouldn’t work otherwise. Kagami was reluctant to give in, if only out of spite for not telling him his plans ahead of time. Sure Kagami would have denied him a hundred times over, but he knew as much as Aomine that that wouldn’t have stopped the stubborn power forward. But at least in that scenario, Kagami would have some forewarning.  
Still, the redhead ended up giving in because somehow he could sense this was important to Aomine. Not to mention, the thought of all those bimbos knowing that Aomine was his, was a pretty enticing notion. So he kissed back, hooking his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and leaning in. The stadium had gotten pretty quiet, with only a buzzing murmur and all eyes on the two aces. But neither Kagami nor Aomine noticed at this point. And as much as Aomine wanted to stick his tongue in his boyfriends mouth to shock and awe and very adamantly convey their relationship status to everyone present, he knew a bad idea for what it was. They didn’t want to get technicals before the game ended, even if it was a lame practice match. But Aomine knew another way to adequately convey his point. He slowly drew back, opened his eyes gradually as he delicately nuzzled his boyfriends nose with his own. Then he pecked Kagami on the nose and then on the cheek. These little overly saccharine gestures that contradicted Aomine’s character completely, screamed that he and Kagami were more than just fucking, they were together, unbreakable, so don’t even try. And Kagami understood the sweet gestures clearly, immediately biting his lip to ebb the overwhelming urge to smile but unfortunately having no control over his reddening face.

“If that was an attempt to distract me from beating your ass in the second quarter, then you really are an Ahomine!” Kagami muttered against Aomine’s lips.  
“Ahh, I don’t need to resort to distractions to beat you, babe, besides, don’t act like you don’t love my spontaneity, especially with that hazy look in your eyes right now.” Aomine leaned in to plant another soft kiss on Kagami’s lips.  
Kagami just sighed, blowing a tuft of his boyfriends hair up, but still refusing to be the first to let go.  
“So then, what’s your ‘official’ excuse for this heinous act?” Kagami asked, knowing that Aomine was publicly branding him with a ‘do not pursue under any circumstances’ label.  
“Ah… a good luck kiss…?” Aomine smiled innocently while Kagami’s eyes narrowed clearly conveying his doubt.  
“Mhmmm rriigghhtt. Good luck for you or for me?” Kagami humored his lover for the time being. The redhead started to loosen his hold on Aomine while drawing back a bit. The tanned ace, in turn, took the hint and finally disengaged himself completely from Kagami’s warm body.  
“Tch. Like I need luck.” And there we go. There was the reason Aomine had started to inch away from Kagami ever so slightly. Good timing too, since he narrowly jumped back to avoid the punch his fiery boyfriend had aimed at his gut. Or maybe it wasn’t such good timing considering that just as Aomine turned to retreat, he doubled over from the expertly placed jab to his ribs from Kuroko Tetsuya.  
“Aomine-kun. Please do not attempt to distract our ace with your perverse ministrations or futile attempts at taunts.”  
“Hah? Futile? The asshole tried to punch me. I’d say I was pretty spot-on.” Aomine massaged his side as he straightened up.  
“Futile because we already know what you said is true. You don’t need luck, Aomine-kun. You need a miracle.”  
Aomine’s smirk only widened at Tetsu’s comment. The little bugger seemed such an innocent little twinkle, but in reality, carried a venomous sting. Aomine loved it. Everyone who knew Tetsu, loved it.  
“Yeah yeah…” Aomine started smartly retreating as he continued his little tirade, “Need I remind you that I’m the embodiment of a miracle, Tetsu? The ace in a generation of… ahhh, ok, ok, I’m going…” Aomine put his hands up in surrender as he backed away from the encroaching Tetsu AND Kagami. 

Upon returning to the Too side, Aomine was immediately berated for acting so immaturely. But even with all the bitching from Satsuki, Wakamatsu, coach Hara, and other more vocal teammates about his unsightly behavior, when it came down to the sport they all collectively loved, they presented a united front. Such as Wakamatsu having to shut down a few girls who had wandered over to interrogate him about Aomine and Kagami’s relationship while insinuating that the pair couldn’t play to their fullest extent against each other with ‘feelings involved.’ Wakamatsu just replied with “really? and here I thought that deeper feelings were synonymous with more passion.” Because it was true, especially in those two basketball idiot’s cases. The fact that they were together only meant they respected each other more, which translated to intense competition and never letting their guards down. And after the game ended, the game in which only Kagami could keep Aomine in check with an ending score of 106 (Too) to 104 (Seirin), those girls and anyone else with that irrational mindset had found their argument rendered obsolete. 

And by the following Monday, Aomine was content in the knowledge that he would never be propositioned about Kagami ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BONUS SCENE (AFTER GAME):

Kagami walked over towards the Too locker room, deflating more with every step. He sat down on the bench outside and waited, psyching himself up for the emergence of his smug boyfriend. Ah, he could only tolerate it because he knew Aomine’s intentions weren’t malicious… well, not overly malicious anyways. Kagami closed his eyes and leaned his head back only to be jarred back to reality by the forceful opening of a door.  
“Hey Bakagami… it’s only you, eh? Where’s Tetsu, slinking back into the shadows with his tail between his legs?”  
“Shut-up Ahomine. You can’t seriously be this trumped up from a practice game. Not to mention winning on a technicality.” Kagami was of course referring to Wakamatsu drawing a defensive foul against him and making both free throw shots to cinch the game.  
“Hey, we won because we had more balls go through the basket. Ya know, the intention of BASKET BALL. Don’t matter how it happened.”  
“Heh. Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I guess I can take some solace in the fact that I stopped you from making the final shot.” Kagami’s lips curved up in a little arc. Aomine bit his tongue, curbing his venomous retort in favor of savoring that small smile. It wasn’t his brilliantly blinding smile, but it still made Aomine’s heart flutter.  
“Still lost.” Aomine grumbled, while sitting next to Kagami and throwing his closest leg over the others lap.  
“Oy, Ahomine. Get the fuck off me.”  
“Awrrh… I’m just trying to cheer my little tiger kitten up with some loovvee.”  
“Ugh. I don’t need cheering up, we’ll cream you in an official match. In fact, you’re lucky I’m tired right now, otherwise your ass would be on the floor.”  
Aomine leaned in close to whisper in Kagami’s ear.  
“Aw, did I tire my lil’ cub out already…? I was hoping that I could, ya know, make up for my ‘heinous act’ earlier…”  
Kagami let out a stuttered breath and swallowed, listening to that velvety voice. Even whispering, Aomine’s deep resonance somehow permeated all the way down to Kagami’s bones. And Aomine abused it, smirking at the full body quiver that radiated through his boyfriends body. It was only then that he saw a familiar figure trotting up towards them… the bleached blonde swimming bimbo. Shit. He seriously didn’t think the guy would still come looking for him. Aomine had made sure he was present in the arena before his little stunt. Shit shit, Aomine had to think quick. He didn’t want to just hand Kagami ammunition to fire against him later. Kagami would no doubt have a field day at Aomine’s petty jealousy.  
“Taiga, I’m parched… could you get me a drink?”  
“Haah…? There’s a water fountain right there. I’m not your errand boy.” FUCK. Ok, his boyfriend wasn’t devoid of social decency. He could allow a partial truth in this situation if it led to the eradication of the redhead for now.  
“Please, cub? Besides, I need to speak to that guy walking over here, privately.”  
Kagami looked over and caught a glimpse of the man walking over. He would be flat out lying if he said a twinge of jealousy and insecurity didn’t arise when he took in the grecian god leisurely walking towards his boyfriend, to talk to him, ‘privately.’ Ugh. First the big boobed bimbos and now THIS?! Kagami snorted his clear disdain.  
“Fine. Pocari?” Kagami practically seethed the words out with every syllable dripping with vitriol. Who knew two seemingly innocuous words could send that sort of a shiver down Aomine’s back.  
“Yeah. S’fine.” JUST GO. And as much of a hurry as Aomine was in to rid himself of the redhead at that moment, he didn’t stop the almost involuntary action of grabbing Kagami’s wrist and yanking him back for a quick kiss. The effect on Kagami was instant. Instant relief flooded his system with a renowned vigor to run that little errand.  
But the sweet display still didn’t deter the blonde.  
“Ah, Aomine.”  
“What are you doing here, guy whose name I don’t care to know?! I thought I made myself pretty clear but maybe there is someone denser than my boyfriend around. Congrats, that’s quite a feat.”  
“My name’s Haru… and I’m not as dense as you’d believe. I understood your gesture loud and clear. I just wanted to ask why you didn’t just tell me clearly earlier?”  
“Hah? You’re not noteworthy enough for that kinda special treatment. In fact, I’m barely keeping myself from ending this conversation right now.”  
“Ah. Please don’t leave yet, I really am sorry to be inconveniencing you.”  
UGH. STUPID PRINCE CHARMING with his stupid tactful manners even in the face of overwhelming rudeness.  
“Just… are you and him… serious?”

OH. HELL. NO.

“Why…?” Oh, now Aomine could fully understand how an innocuous word could be seething.  
“I told you a few days ago, I’m interested in him, I like him and…”  
“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HIM! Step off man, before I throw you off. Trust when I say you’ll break more than a few bones.” Aomine’s blood was beyond the suns fusion at this point. He seriously wondered whether anyone was around to pin the murder on him.  
Haru just sighed.  
“I never said I knew him. I said I wanted to get to know him… I had a feeling you would react like this. It’s hard to convey these sorts of intentions amiably with the inherent competition present and what not.”  
Aomine knew. He knew at this point that this guy was purposefully prodding at him. Because it made no sense for him to still come to Aomine if he was interested rather than approaching Kagami with all this personally. Yeah, so much for the perfect angel prince charming spiel. Bull shit.  
It took all of Aomine’s restraint, garnered from places he didn’t even know existed, to keep his voice down so that Kagami wouldn’t come running.  
“You ain’t no competition of mine, I can promise you that. That boy is mine. and I’m his. End of story. I thought you said you weren’t dense. He’s taken, unavailable, in a committed, serious relationship, exclusive. Do you need it spelled out?! Because if the next words out of your mouth aren’t “I understand, I’ll back down and go my separate way” with an apology thrown in there for good measure, than I’ll carve it onto your body and you can be my walking billboard… if your legs ever heal that is.” Ah. Aomine really was a genius when it came to threats… and basketball… and sex.  
Haru laughed. The fucker had the gall to laugh.  
“Your threats sure are colorful. Tell you what, why don’t we compromise and I say something like ‘I understand. I’m sorry you feel threatened. And I truly do hope you and Kagami find true happiness… whoever that may end up being with.’”  
And just like that, Aomine snapped. He lunged at the blonde, fist inches away from connecting, before he was forcefully pulled away. He was so enraged he didn’t even register who it was, he just fought for his freedom enough to clobber the fucker in front of him. And it worked, he broke free, so consumed with his anger that the voice of his aforementioned boyfriend pleading for him to stop didn’t even reach his clouded mind. So Aomine lunged again, hellbent to go on a rampage on this guys ass when a foreign, different body entered his warpath and blocked him. No, not a foreign body, a familiar body, a very familiar body, Kagami’s body. In that instant, Aomine had an internal struggle, to circumvent his boyfriend and continue or to acquiesce to Kagami. And in that same instant, Kagami hugged him, tight, shushing him and telling him to calm down and breath. Aomine went limp in Kagami’s arms, letting the redhead know he had calmed down… for now at least. Without disengaging himself or turning around, he addressed the somewhat shocked yet still present blonde.  
“Hey, asswipe. If you’re still there when I turn around, you’re going to have a lot more than my very irritated boyfriend to deal with. And FUCK YOU, I’D NEVER in a million years be interested in a thick fuck like you.”  
Haru sighed, this time FINALLY in resignation.  
“Ah well. If the man himself says it, I guess I have no choice. Although… if it doesn’t work out betw…”  
“Finish that sentence, fucker, I dare you…” Kagami started inching his body around.  
Haru was a pretty good judge of character and his situational awareness wasn’t shit either. He was outnumbered by two very irate, threatened, probably tired and maybe hungry, big ass guys.  
“See ya around, Aomine. Kagami.” Ugh. the way the blonde said Kagami’s name almost sent Aomine into another spiral if not for the immediate tightening of the arms around him.  
It was only when Kagami was 150% sure that Haru was at a safe enough distance away, did he let Aomine go and then immediately shove him into the adjacent wall.  
“Are YOU fucking STUPID!? I mean, I know you’re an Aho but JESUS! To resort to violence over something stupid like a crush and jealousy!?! GOD AOMINE. You have a basketball scholarship! You can’t just get into fights. Not to mention the fact that I CAN HANDLE and HAVE handled assholes who have tried to get into my pants before! Do you have NO FAITH in me?! WHAT THE FUCK would I DO if you were in JAIL?! What would I DO without you?! WHO WOULD I PLAY BASKETBALL AGAINST?!” Kagami was yelling and panting, ranting and screaming, emphasizing and gesturing madly.  
“Pssshhhhahahahahahahaha” Aomine burst into a fit of laughter. So strange, so surreal, it literally left the redhead speechless with wide eyes.  
It took three full minutes of Aomine clutching his sides laughing before the rage that Kagami had forgotten slowly start to fester again.  
“Have you lost your god damned MIND, Ahomine?! You have, haven’t you?! It’s the only thing that explains your crazy stupid behavior.”  
“haha… haaa…. ahh… no, no, sorry… it’s just… *giggle* Y…you ended that tirade with ‘who would I play basketball against’ ahahahaha…! You fucking basketbakagami…” Aomine continued to laugh, the explanation again rekindling the chuckles.  
It was at the two minute mark into Aomine’s renewed laughter that he was forcefully shut up with Kagami’s lips. Kagami’s tongue invaded Aomine’s mouth and suddenly, Aomine was hot all over for an entirely different, yet no less pleasurable reason.  
“mmm…” Aomine moaned as Kagami pushed him back up against the hallway wall.  
“Never, never again, ok Daiki?” Kagami whispered key words in between nips down Aomine’s jaw and neck. And FUCK if the expert tongue running down Aomine’s neck wasn’t enough, the use of his first name always lit a fire in him.  
“Y…yea, yea Taiga… mm, sorry.” Aomine’s hands went from a death grip around Kagami’s waist to cradling it and slowly sauntering up his stomach, creeping the fabric up along with it.  
“I.. I’m serious Aho… I turned that fuck down in a few sentences. Yet your stupid ego didn’t want me to get involved.” Kagami shivered at his boyfriends advancing hands, they were hotter than usual. Residual heat from his anger and subsequent laughter.  
“I get it… I really didn’t think that guy would be so persistent. hrmmm… don’t worry, I won’t let my lil’ sexy tiger kitten without his basketball or sex playmate.” And damn it if Kagami wasn’t fully hard now just from hearing those infernal nicknames uttered in that lusciously rich voice.  
Kagami would have answered if Aomine didn’t pull him out of his neck and re-lock their lips, redirecting his now free hands to Kagami’s fineee ass. He grabbed those mounds of flesh and pushed his hands, body, and hips forward, forcing Kagami to grind against him.  
“Ahhh… seems we won’t make it home, not with this…” Aomine’s right hand snaked back to the front and he pulled back just enough for his arm to fit between them as he cupped the front of his boyfriends already rock hard erection.  
“Ahhh, fucckk, uhm… locker room?”  
“Let’s check.” Aomine grabbed Kagami’s hand and they practically barreled through, Aomine yelling for anyone present to either make themselves known, get the fuck out now, or bear witness to some really steamy gay sex.  
Not a single thing stirred as Aomine took Kagami bent over the benches. Now that they were out, Aomine had some great ideas of how to publicly mark his territory.

Ideas which Kagami loved in the heat of it all.

And almost killed Aomine over the next morning.

The END.

**Author's Note:**

> I was there in that locker room. I didn’t announce myself and watched the whoooollleeee thing. And I’m keeping it to myself.
> 
>  
> 
> But seriously, I just didn’t wanna write another sex scene. But it happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> I saw it.


End file.
